beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa Otori
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Tsubasa Otori (大鳥翼, Otori Tsubasa) is one of the main protagonists in the ''Metal Saga'', making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a secret-agent of the WBBA who went undercover within the Dark Nebula before the events of Battle Bladers. He later became the third member of Team GanGan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Big Bang Bladers. He is a fair fighting, calm headed beyblader who wishes to soar like his Earth Eagle 145WD. He later becomes the President of the WBBA in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. Physical Appearance Tsubasa is a tall, slightly muscular boy with long silver-grey hair which is tied into a low ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color but changed under the influence of the Dark Power to a dark purple. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also keeps his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. Zero-G Appearance After the post time skip Tsubasa now wears a black button down shirt with a red suit and khakis. He has gained an impressive amount of muscle tone, compared to back in Metal Masters. Personality Tsubasa is a strong blader who is generally self-possessed, nice, intelligent, perceptive and rather aloof. He is a strong tactician who is very adaptable especially during tough points in a battle and utilizes all his senses during battles. Later, he is plagued by a dark side that undermines his strengths as his self-confidence in his battling style. When he first appeared, he is very mysterious character and seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. However, that perception changes when he joins the Dark Nebula seemingly to offer his services for money. It is later revealed that he is actually a WBBA special investigator who went undercover to infiltrate Dark Nebula to find out what they were really up to. Tsubasa then joins Gingka and his friend's along in their journey and help them always whenever needed. He usually tag battles with his partner and good friend, Yu Tendo, on the same team. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters The Third Member Tsubasa takes part in the reopening tournament for the WBBA, he makes it to the semi-finals to face Benkei Hanawa and easily defeats him. Tsubasa faces Yu in the finals and starts by telling him that he's been waiting for their rematch. Tsubasa and Yu battle until they are interrupted by a mysterious challenger. He challenges both Tsubasa and Yu but Tsubasa leaves the battle after he proclaims that he doesn't battle people with no manners. Tsubasa would now take part in the Japanese Team Selection matches. In the first round Tsubasa scores enough points moving him in the next round to face Kyoya Tategami for the second spot on the team, after the no mannered challenger from before: Masamune. Tsubasa battles Kyoya and fights hard until Kyoya begins to permanently take the upper hand, this is where Tsubasa gets his first glimpse of the dark power that dwells within him. Because of which, Tsubasa tried to go toe to toe with Kyoya's power and lost the match. After Kyoya refused to join the team, Tsubasa and Yu would have to battle to decide who would be the third member and who would be the sub member. Tsubasa and Yu battle for their last time, Tsubasa able to figure out how to let his Eagle soar alone to victory. Tsubasa defeats Yu without losing control, giving him hope that the Dark Power won't return. A Glimpse of Darkness After traveling to the Beylin Temple in China, Tsubasa decides to hang out with Yu and standby while Gingka & Masamune nonstop train and battle. During Masamune's match with Chao Xin on the Great Wall of China, Tsubasa had several inputs about Chao Xin's interesting blading style and used this to prepare for anyone he might battle in the future. During the First Round of Big Bang Bladers after Masamune defeated Chao Xin, Tsubasa was up next to face Chi-yun Li. During preperation Tsubasa figured he needed to battle calmly and focus on Chi-yun's martial arts based beyblading. Once the match begun Tsubasa was in good standards but was constantly tauned about his loss to Kyoya and how he battles too stiffly. Tsubasa begins to lose control of the battle as he is unable to break through Chi-yun's defence. Once Chi-yun takes the offencive, Tsubasa loses cool and begins to be influenced by the dark power. Tsubasa loses full control and goes far beyond his battle with Kyoya and attacks recklessly slamming Chi-yun's Lacerta into a wall and eventually self destructs his own Eagle costing him the match, and his consciousness. After defeating Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team GanGan Galaxy travels to the Middle East. They meet Team Desert Blaze and hope to face them as soon as possible. During Team Desert Blaze's match with Team Excalibur's Julian, Tsubasa along with others are shocked by Julian's dual rotation. After Julian defeats their Middle Eastern friends they move along and travel to Russia for their next matchup. While on a train in Russia heading to where the match will be held, The team is challenged by mysterious strangers. Tsubasa decides not to battle saying it was because the battles would have been uneven. During their match with Team Lovuska who were actually the strangers Tsubasa doesn't get a chance to battle because Team GanGan Galaxy won after two matches. After their win the Team heads to Greece to join the Festival of Warriors. During their time there Gingka, Masamune & Yu are defeated by Team Excalibur's Julian, Sophie & Wales. Afterwards they decide to got for some team training which fails until they are met by their old friends from Wang Hu Zhong. Tsubasa teams up with Yu to face Chi-yun and Mei Mei while Gingka & Masamune face Dashan & Chao Xin. Tsubasa and Yu have trouble getting along until the end where they fight well enough together to bring the match to a draw. Afterwards they say goodbye to their friends from Wang Hu Zhong. The Dark Power Team GanGan Galaxy returns to Japan to face the African Team Representatives Team Wild Fang. Their matches begin almost immediatley as Masamune is defeated by Nile. Next Gingka and Kyoya ignite their rivalry and battle to a draw. Tsubasa goes up next against Demure who changes it to a tag team including Benkei and Yu. Tsubasa and Yu have he simple advantage at first until Demure utilizes his smarts to counter Tsubasa's every move. After overreacting Tsubasa looses control of The Dark Power and his rage ends the battle defeating everyone but him including his teammate Yu. Unconcious for the rest of the match, Tsubasa was not present during Gingka & Masamune vs. Kyoya & Nile. After their victory, Team GanGan Galaxy heads to Europe once more to face Team Excalibur. During their stay Tsubasa sneaks out and finds Julian's mansion after being consumed by the dark power. He challenges Julian but calls it off telling him to use his left rotation. Before Julian can relaunch, Sophie and Wales protect and battle Tsubasa. The battle is interrupted by a familiar face, Ryuga. Ryuga tells Tsubasa that he has already overcome the Dark Power and found true strength. Ryuga causes everyone to flee due to his overwelming strength. The Match begins between Team GanGan Galaxy & Team Excalibur. After Masamune is defeated by Klaus, Tsubasa recommends a Team Battle against Sophie & Wales. Tsubasa and Yu are overwelmed by Sophie & Wales. Tsubasa looses control once more and goes berserk. Sophie & Wales easily see through his reckless attacks but within himself to overcome the dark power as Ryuga said. Tsubasa finally breaks through after remembering his past and his present along with his friends. Tsubasa then activates a new special move: Shining Tornado Buster and defeats Sophie & Wales himself. Retribution Team GanGan Galaxy head to Brazil for their next match. Yu is attacked but it is too late to save him as his Libra is severely damaged. Once the matches begin, Team Garcia decides to make it an elimination match. After Yu, Masamune & Gingka are all defeated along with most of the members on the opposing team. For the final matchup Tsubasa must face Argo to give his team the win. This puts alot of pressure on Tsubasa but now that he's overcome the dark power he battles hard against Argo and uses his trust in his friends to defeat him but not after taking heavy damage. Team GanGan Galaxy head to America for the Big Bang Bladers finals. Then Tsubasa and the others learn a lot about Masamune and his past. Later on, Tsubasa and Yu hang out before the match and are challenged by a mysterious stranger who defeats them and puts them in the hospital causing both to miss the final match. Ironically Tsubasa is replaced by Ryuga, the one who led him in and out of the darkness. During the launch of Hades City, Tsubasa and Yu return and easily defeat Argo who was pursuing Gingka Hagane. Tsubasa jumps on the banwagen and heads into HD Academy . During their search for the spiral core, they are stopped by Jack of Team Starbreaker. Tsubasa decides to stay back and hold him while the rest of the team moves on. Jack is a fierce opponent as his power dramatically increases during the battle but Tsubasa fights hard and defeats him after the encouragement from his friends. Tsubasa is seen in the final scene of Metal Masters as the spiral core is destroyed and everyone celebrates with him and his team. Beyblade: Metal Fury In Beyblade: Metal Fury, Tsubasa helps in the search for the Legendary Bladers. In Showdown! The Tower of Babel, ''Tsubasa encounters Kenta and battles him. He wins, but near the end of the tournament, he loses to Ryuga. He appears again in the Destroyer Dome Tournament, but loses to King in the last battle. In the last few episodes of Beyblade: Metal Fury, Tsubasa fights Nemesis alongside with the Legendary Bladers. Beyblade: Zero-G Tsubasa has been revealed to work with Madoka, who is the new owner of B-Pit. Tsubasa is also the President of the WBBA (replacing Ryo Hagane). Battle Beyblades 'Earth Eagle 145WD: Tsubasa's primary beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Masters & Fury. It is a powerful Balance Type Beyblade with incredible Speed, Power and Endurance. It stands up to powerful attacks using the sturdiness of it's WD preformance tip and with it's wing like energy ring it rides on the wind and switches to attack mode, releasing a flurry of fast and powerful attacks. Special Moves *Metal Wing Smash: Eagle glides on the wind which causes it to glow on a bright purple aura which represents the strength it gathers before it crashes into its target. *Stream Slash: Eagle glides on the wind, and entrusts its movement fully to it, allowing Eagle to bypass any resistance; including the vibrations of Libra's Inferno Blast. *Counter Stance: Eagle prepares itself by becoming one with the wind of it's movement and it is able to glide past enemy attacks as a counter. *Diving Crush: Eagle glides on the wind and soars into the sky to gather all the air resistance and dive onto the opponent with increased power when aided by the wind energy which glows a bright purple. *Smashing Claw: Eagle glides on the wind and soars into the sky, only to dive onto the opponent and use the recoil to bounce back into the air and repete the process in a circular motion repeadedly. *Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's most powerful special move; Eagle rides on the wind and soars into the sky then gathers an incredible amount of wind using it's wing like energy ring to immerse itself in a purple tornado that crashes apon the opponent, sharp enough to pierce nearly any defence. Gallery ''Main Article: Tsubasa Otori/Gallery Trivia *Tsubasa literally means 'wing' in Japanese. The word play of 'wing' coincides with his Beyblade being Earth Eagle. *He is voiced by David Reale; the same voice actor who voiced Kai Hiwatari in the Original Series of Beyblade. *Tsubasa's seiyu resembles Astral's voice in the Japanese Version of Yu Gi Oh! Zexal. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Nebula Category:WBBA